AttackingTucans x JoshJepson
by GingaMUSEment
Summary: After not picking JoshJepson from the arcade, AttackingTucans decides to bring him a present to make up for it.


Cake

Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps

His cell phone began to ring. Tyler groaned, and reached for it, wiping the grime out of his eyes. "Ggrhelloah?" Tyler yawned into the speaker, not caring who was on the other end…until he spoke.

"Tyler!" Josh Jepson yelled, startling Tyler fully awake. Secure in the knowledge that Josh couldn't see him, he allowed himself to blush. "Where are you?!"

"W-what do you mean?" Tyler stuttered.

"I mean, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Josh nearly screamed. "I've been waiting for you!"

"Why didn't you call my phone earlier, then?" Tyler asked, confused.

"I thought you were at home!" Josh justified. "God, don't you remember fucking anything?! You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago! I had to call Emile for a ride!"

"Well, what do you want from me now?" Tyler asked, his aggravated tone hiding the cold feeling in his chest that he got whenever he disappointed Josh.

"I just wanted to know what took you so goddamn long!" Josh exclaimed, but he was obviously less angry.

"You were worried about me!" Tyler exclaimed delightedly, grinning.

"No I wasn't, you idiot!" Josh defended himself, but Tyler knew his voice well enough to deduce that he was smiling.

Suddenly, Tyler had an idea. "Where are you now?"

"Emile let me stay at his place. Why?"

"Just…just stay there! I'll be right over!"

"Aren't you going to ask Emile if you can visit?" Josh teased, knowing well what Tyler's answer would be.

"Screw that shit," Tyler laughed. "I'll be right there!" He hung up, and scrambled out of bed. He looked around, and finally set his sight on something that would make Josh die of laughter. Tyler grabbed it, wrapped it up, grabbed his car keys, and sped out of the house.

In no time at all, he was at Emile's place. He knocked, and the familiar goateed-face of Josh greeted him. None of the anger he had displayed over the phone was present any more. Tyler pushed past him, into the other-wise empty house, and led him into the living room (the bedroom, he thought, would be too obvious).

"Tada!" Tyler exclaimed weakly, holding the wrapped rose out in front of him. Josh blushed, his entire face red. Tyler's face burned red as well.

"W-why would you-" Josh spluttered, reaching for the rose, but before he could grasp at the stem, Tyler closed his eyes and leaned forward, his heart thudding like a jackhammer. Their mouths met in the kiss Tyler had been dreaming of for so long.

It was exactly the way Tyler always dreamed it would be. Josh was warm, almost hot, against him. The rose was now on the ground between them, Josh's fingers yet unscratched from the thorns.

Before long, Josh took the initiative. He thrust his tongue into Tyler's mouth, and the brown-haired boy relented. Josh began to guide Tyler to the couch, careful to step over the floored rose. By this time, Tyler was using his tongue as well, beginning to run his hands over Josh's sides and ass.

The two Let's Players fell back onto the brown couch together, with Tyler on top and Josh, surprisingly, on the bottom.

"Consider this an apology," Tyler whispered, breathing hard as their two erections rubbed together under their jeans.

"What happened to saving yourself for Lucahjin?" Josh asked, his smile a near grimace as his member strained to get out of his suddenly too-tight pants.

"You may be smart, but you still need to learn when I'm joking," Tyler scoffed, leaning over to kiss him again. Josh strained against him, taking Tyler in his arms, their hot bodies pressed against one other. Now, Tyler was the one who was in control, and the sensation excited him even more. He had always imagined Josh being on top…

Finally, Tyler sat up, dragging his hands teasingly down Josh's body, stopping for a moment to flick the erect nipples, before running his fingers down the inner thighs, stopping at the crotch.

"So what, Josh? Want me to…inspect your banana?" Tyler giggled. He had come so far, only to stop before the zipper, and make self-referential jokes.

"This shit is bananas," Josh breathed, smiling too. "B, A-N-A-N-A-Ohhh," Josh moaned as Tyler put his mouth on his crotch. He kissed the fabric, licking it teasingly, nibbling at the metal.

"You finally spelled it right," Tyler whispered, unzipping his pants. He slipped his hand into the tighty-whities, and pulled out the throbbing manhood.

Tyler licked it, swirling his tongue over the head, wishing that it was Josh's mouth and that he could lick back. The pain in Tyler's nether regions was slowly turning to pleasure, the pressure against his pants tantalizing; he felt that he could almost cum in his pants, before Josh even touched him.

The taste of pre-cum filled Tyler's mouth, and he moaned against Josh's member, making it twitch with arousal. Tyler snuck a glance at his best friend's face on the other side of the couch. Josh's eyes were closed, his mouth open in a silent stream of moans that Tyler wished he could hear.

Trying to hear that sweet music, Tyler squeezed his balls, licked up and down Josh's dick, sucked on his head, and then…stuck his whole length in his mouth.

Josh cried out. Before he moved again, Tyler noticed how large Josh was. While he was licking, sucking, pleasing, teasing, he had been focusing on hearing Josh's voice, and the musky taste in his mouth. Only now that he was choking on him, Tyler realized that Josh must be at least seven inches, hard. By this point, Tyler didn't care. He gave in, hurriedly unzipping his own pants, and throwing them to the side. Tyler's own penis bobbed out at an angle from his body, almost pointing straight towards Josh's ass.

Tyler finally moved his tongue, rubbing against the heat and hardness in his mouth. Josh's hands flew to Tyler's head, forcing it down, mussing his side-swept hair. The hard, throbbing penis in his mouth was shoved further down Tyler's throat, but he took it, even as Josh began thrusting into him.

Suddenly, Tyler's mouth was overwhelmed with a bitter taste in his mouth and down his throat. He greedily swallowed the load, in agony from the twitching in his own cock.

Before Tyler knew it, Josh had put his legs under him, and was kissing Tyler's cum-covered lips. Tyler greedily ate at the face he loved so much, his nipples hard and tingling just being so close to Josh.

"My turn to return the favor," Josh growled, smirking as he got on his knees. Tyler stood up…and came almost as soon as Josh touched him. He did not let out one of his famous, flamboyant moans that rose in all octaves in his videos: it struck a single high note that made Josh rock-hard again. He began rubbing Tyler faster, using his saliva as lubricant. Tyler groaned deep in his throat, and came all over Josh's face. Josh moaned as well, wiping his face with his hand, and licking all of the semen off of it.

So, Josh, hard again, and Tyler, now flaccid, both faced each other on their knees. Tyler looked down and smiled: Josh still had his pants on.

"Stand up," Tyler murmured. He tugged the jeans and underwear down, leaving Josh in all of his bare glory. At that moment, Tyler realized that the fantasies he had played out in his mind would not work: having Josh fuck him madly, with no restraints or second thoughts didn't seem…fun enough. Now that he had gotten a taste of control, Tyler wanted to be the one to pleasure Josh.

"I know what you're thinking," Josh told him, grinning down at Tyler, who was looking dreamily at his round buttcheeks. "And you can forget about it. It's still my turn!"

Tyler's heart fluttered. He crawled onto the couch, his ass in the air, dick hard again. Josh stroked himself a few times, spitting in his hand to decrease the friction.

"Do you remember what I told you about doing anal for the first time?" Tyler half-spoke, half-moaned.

"This is your first time?" Josh asked, his voice low in excitement.

"With a boy," Tyler giggled, wiggling his rear in anticipation.

"With a _man_," Josh emphasized as he thrust into him. Tyler moaned louder than ever as Josh began to fuck him. _He's so big! _Tyler thought, unable to voice these thoughts, for he was moaning and grunting and screaming as each thrust brought them both closer to the edge. Tyler's own member bounced against his stomach, but he did not even bother to touch himself; he was close already.

The friction suddenly sent them both over the edge, Josh cumming in Tyler's ass. They collapsed together, their bodies close and hot and sticky.

To their horror, they heard a lock click at the front of the house, and Emile's jubilant call, "I'm home, Josh! Guess who I brought with me?!"

Tyler and Josh scrambled around, retrieving their pants, and putting the rose, untouched by the frivolities, into a nearby vase full of plastic flowers.

By the time Emile, Jon and Tim came in, they looked positively normal. But no one said anything. Three pairs of eyes were eyeing something on the couch: a pair of tighty-whities.


End file.
